


Am Rand der Welt

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Paradise, Parallel Universes, Purple Prose, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer





	Am Rand der Welt

Ein neuer Sommertag im Paradies brach an und zahllose Frösche begrüßten ihn inbrünstig quakend.  
Ein unbändiges Gefühl der Erleichterung war das erste, was Kirk wahrnahm, als er erwachte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er schlecht geträumt hatte, doch als er sich aufsetzte musste er sich eingestehen, dass er noch niemals so glücklich gewesen war, hier an diesem Ort zu sein. Sein Vulkanier lag auf dem Bauch schlummernd neben ihm und während er sich seufzend an ihn schmiegte, löste sich langsam die eiserne Faust, die sein Herz gefangen hielt.

Über den dichten Wipfeln der Bäume stieg die Morgensonne empor und zauberte Töne von pudrigem Rosa auf die Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Sees, an dessen Böschung sie die Nacht verbracht hatten. Ein weiterer Tag erwachte und Kirk konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn mit seinem Gefährten zu erleben. Spocks Rücken lag warm unter seiner Wange. Wohlig rieb er sein Gesicht daran, sog den Duft ein, den Spocks Haut verströmte und der ihn immer noch betörte, so gut er ihn inzwischen auch kannte. Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, was geschehen würde, wenn das Schicksal sie entzweite, doch in diesem Moment packte ihn diese Angst völlig unvorbereitet im Genick. Spock zu verlieren – all das hier zu verlieren... Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne den Mann an seiner Seite nicht vorstellen. Er war das Zentrum seiner Welt. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle. Jede Empfindung galt direkt oder indirekt ihm; hatte mit ihm zu tun oder war für ihn bestimmt. Von Spock verlassen zu werden, würde ihn zerstören. 

»Jim, ich bekomme keine Luft«, murmelte Spock verschlafen und reckte sich.

Kirk hatte nicht bemerkt, wie fest er die Arme um den vulkanischen Rücken seines Freundes geschlungen hatte. Er hatte ihm fast die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Hastig gab er ihn frei und sah Spock entschuldigend an, als dieser sich zu ihm herumdrehte. 

Liebevoll strich der Vulkanier ihm durch das haselnussbraune Haar. »Was ist los? Hast du schlecht geträumt?«

Zögernd sah Kirk ihn an und rieb sich dabei den verspannten Nacken. »Ich hatte nur gerade das schreckliche Gefühl, ich würde dich verlieren.«

Die spitzen Brauen des Vulkaniers zucken vor Erstaunen. »Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, entgegnete Kirk wahrheitsgemäß und zog Spocks Hand zu seinen Lippen, um sie zu liebkosen. »Es war nur so ein Gefühl, das mich plötzlich überkam.«

Spocks Blick war inzwischen von Jims Augen zu seinen Lippen gewandert, die zärtlich seine Fingerkuppen berührten. Seine Stimme klang träumerisch. »Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verlassen würde. Ich könnte es gar nicht, selbst wenn du es wolltest.« Ein behaglicher Seufzer entwich seinen geöffneten Lippen. »Jim, du weißt… Ich liebe dich.«

Kirk ließ von seinen Fingern ab und auf seinem gebräunten Gesicht erschien ein seliger Ausdruck. Das waren genau die Worte, die er hatte hören müssen, um endlich das letzte Quäntchen Angst von sich abschütteln zu können und wieder er selbst zu sein. Ein diebisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen und Spock hob alarmiert die Augenbrauen. Stürmisch fiel Kirk über ihn her und begann, ihn zu kitzeln und ihn überall mit Küssen zu bedecken. »… Du, wunderschöner… Hinreißender… Spitzohriger...«

Den Rest des Gemurmels konnte Spock nicht verstehen. Er krümmte sich unter ihm vor Lachen und versuchte halbherzig sich zu wehren.

Doch plötzlich hielt Spock inne. »Jim, warte. Hörst du das?«

Auch Kirk hob verwundert den Kopf und lauschte in den Wald hinein. »Was ist das?«

Seltsame Geräusche drangen durch die Bäume und ließen den Waldboden unter ihnen erzittern. Zuerst klang es wie ein entferntes Donnergrollen, wie ein Erdbeben, das unter ihnen aus der Tiefe des Erdreichs hervorquoll. Sie hielten weiter inne und horchten. Das Geräusch wurde lauter und veränderte sich. Es klang nun immer mehr wie das Getrampel hunderter schwerer Füße, vermischt mit einem seltsamen Schnaufen und Pusten.

Sekundenschnell rollte sich Spock unter Kirk hervor und ergriff dessen Hand, um ihn auf die Füße zu ziehen. »Komm, wir müssen uns das ansehen!« Von unbändiger Neugier getrieben lief er los und zog seinen stolpernden Freund hinter sich her. 

Sie ließen die Quelle hinter sich und durchquerten den kleinen Wald, durch den sie am Tag zuvor an den See gelangt waren. Schon nach wenigen Minuten lichtete sich das Geäst und Sie blieben im Schutz der letzten großen Stämme stehen.  
Vor ihren erstaunten Augen tummelte sich eine große Herde wilder Traber und zog ihre Bahnen in weiten Kreisen über die Wiese. Unter ihren schweren Hufen, die bei jedem Aufschlag die Erde unter sich erbeben ließen, stob Gras und Erde in alle Richtungen, während sie tollend hintereinander herjagten. 

Spock gab einen entzückten Laut von sich.  
Die muskulösen, sehnigen Körper glänzten silbergrau in der aufgehenden Sonne. Im Galopp schüttelten sie schnaubend ihre dunklen, zottigen Mähnen, rieben ihre Nasen aneinander und stupsten sich übermütig in die Flanken. Die Wildheit und die Freiheit, die diese majestätischen Tiere ausstrahlten, ließen Kirk und Spock am Rande der Wiese verweilen und dem vergnügten Treiben zusehen. Die temperamentvolle Eleganz zog sie sofort in ihren Bann.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Runden in euphorischem Galopp, verlangsamte die Herde schließlich. Ein paar von ihnen begannen, sich genüsslich im Gras zu wälzen, andere ließen die Häupter sinken und zupften hier und da an den grünen Halmen.

Spock und Kirk standen immer noch Hand in Hand am Waldrand, als eines der älteren Tiere den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte und sie erblickte. Aufmerksam sah es die beiden Gestalten an. Seine dunklen Ohren zuckten. Kirk trat einen ehrfürchtigen Schritt zurück, doch Spock schien keinerlei Angst gegenüber den imposanten Tieren zu haben.  
Das Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung und schritt vorsichtig aber interessiert auf die beiden zu.

Kirk sog die Luft ein. »Es kommt hier her!«

Spock ließ seine Hand los, denn ihm schien klar zu sein, dass sein Freund sich keinen Meter von der Stelle rühren würde. Langsam ging er dem Tier mit gesenktem Blick entgegen. Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte Kirk das Szenario.  
Nur noch wenige Meter entfernt stoppte das Tier schließlich und musterte das zweibeinige Exemplar, das nun vor ihr stand. Spock hielt weiterhin den Kopf geneigt. Ein Moment verging, dann schien das Pferd zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass von Spock keine Gefahr ausging und es neigte ebenfalls das Haupt. Spock wartete noch einen ganzen Augenblick, bis er sich langsam aufrichtete. Leise flüsternd trat er noch einen Schritt vor und streckte die Hand aus. Kirk hätte ihm am liebsten eine Warnung zugerufen, doch er war wie gelähmt. Und Spock schien zu wissen was er tat. Das riesige Tier trat etwas unsicher auf der Stelle, doch dann gewann offensichtlich seine Neugier und es streckte den Kopf vor. Spocks Fingerspitzen berührten die samtige Nase und Jim konnte beobachten, wie es die Nüstern blähte, um den Fremdling zu beschnuppern. Die vulkanischen Hände glitten geschmeidig die Stirn des Tieres hinauf. 

Ohne sich umzudrehen, winkte er Kirk mit der freien Hand zu und bedeutete ihm dazuzukommen. Dessen erste Reaktion war abwehrend. Das Tier besaß definitiv die Kraft, sie gnadenlos über den Haufen zu trampeln. Andererseits vertraute er Spock bedingungslos und wenn dieser davon ausging, dass keine Gefahr für sie bestand, tat es das vermutlich auch nicht. Mit diesem Gedanken trat er aus dem Schatten des Waldes und ging auf die beiden zu. Dabei versuchte er es Spock nach zu tun und hielt seinen Kopf ebenfalls gesenkt, um dem Tier zu signalisieren, dass auch er keine Gefahr bedeutete. Sein Herz schlug unruhig, doch er ignorierte es, so gut er konnte.

Neben Spock, der immer noch mit gedämpfter Stimme zu der Stute sprach, flüsterte er ihm zu. »Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?«

Sein Freund zuckte die Schultern. »Ich denke nicht, dass es hier natürliche Feinde hat. Es gibt also keinen Grund, uns zu mistrauen. Siehst du?« Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und führte sie zum Kopf des Tieres. 

Wie auch Spock beschnupperte es den zweiten Ankömmling interessiert. Dann schnellte die raue Zunge plötzlich aus dem Pferdemaul heraus und schleckte über Kirks schweißnasse Handfläche. Dabei wurden seine gelben Zähne sichtbar.

»Sie schmeckt das Salz darauf«, erklärte Spock vergnügt. »Ich glaube, sie mag dich.« 

» _Sie?_ «

»Ja. Es ist eine Stute.« Spocks tastende Hände waren inzwischen über die weiße Stirn gewandert und strichen nun zärtlich den zottigen Hals hinab. »Ich denke, wir können jetzt auf ihr reiten«, schloss er ganz unvermutet.

Jim aber zog erschrocken die Hand zurück. »Bist du verrückt? Es ist ein wildes Tier. Sie wird uns abwerfen und zertrampeln!«

»Wird sich nicht« gab Spock grinsend zurück und seine Hände tasteten weiter den Hals der Stute ab. »Ah, da ist er«, murmelte er schließlich zufrieden und seine Hand hielt inne. 

Jim trat einen Schritt zurück, denn nun wusste er, was Spock vorhatte. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie der Vulkanier die Augen schloss um sich zu konzentrieren. Die Stute begann unter Spocks Berührung behaglich zu blinzeln und selbst die Ohren hörten auf zu zucken. Reglos standen die beiden da und Jim ließ sich von dem Anblick gefangen nehmen. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass sein Freund anscheinend in der Lage war, nicht zur ihn zu hypnotisieren. Er schaffte es sogar, so ein Ungetüm in seinen Bann zu ziehen.  
Doch der Moment verging schneller, als ihm lieb war und Spock öffnete die Augen. Er klopfte dem Pferd den breiten Rücken und es wieherte erwartungsvoll. Dann schwang er mit seinem Ruck auf seinen Rücken und tätschelte ihm lobend den Hals. Er musterte Jim, der mit offenem Mund neben ihnen stand und reichte ihm den Arm. »Komm schon! Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll uns den schönsten Platz zeigen, den sie kennt.« Kirk wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte und ergriff Spocks Arm. Ehe er sich versah, schmiegte er sich eng an seinen Vulkanier, um sich festzuhalten. Die Stute hielt sich nicht länger zurück und trabte los. 

»Wo will sie denn hin?« rief Kirk Spock zu, der sich mit sicherem Griff an der zottigen Mähne des Tieres festhielt.

»Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung«, lachte er.

Die Stute beschleunigte und der Gegenwind blies ihnen um die Nase, als sie in mächtigem Tempo an der Herde vorbei jagten. Zu Jims Erstaunen erhoben sich auch die anderen Tiere und folgten ihnen. Das Gras schnellte unter ihnen vorbei und der dumpfe rhythmische Klang der Hufe auf dem nachgegebenen Boden beruhigte Jim langsam. Seine Arme waren fest um Spocks Taille geschlungen und wieder fühlte er, wie pures Glück ihn durchströmte. Jeder Tag mit Spock war anders, aufregend neu und in seinem Kopf hörte er seine eigene Stimme, die dem Mann in seinen Armen zurief: _Ich liebe dich_. Mit jedem Hufschlag. _Ich liebe dich_.

Als hätte Spock die Worte gehört, wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und lehnte sich zurück, um sich ganz in die Arme seines Gefährten sinken zu lassen. Kirk hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und beide richteten ihren Blick wieder nach vorn.  
Nach etlichen Minuten verlangsamte das Pferd seinen wilden Galopp und vor ihnen tauchten die ersten flachen Hügel auf. Das Gras hier wucherte in großen Büscheln aus dem sandigen Boden. Es war faseriger und glänzte silbern. Der Rest der Herde blieb am Rand der Wiese zurück und begann wieder zu grasen. Die Drei jedoch durchschritten im Trab die angrenzenden Hügel, die ringsumher immer höher wuchsen und die Stute erklomm schließlich den letzten sandigen Hügel. Dort hielt sie an und wippte mit dem Kopf.  
Der Anblick, der sich dort vor ihren Augen ausbreitete, war schlichtweg atemberaubend.

Vor ihnen lag der weite Ozean. Frischer Wind wehte vom Wasser her und brachte große schaumige Wellen heran, die den kilometerlangen Strand überspülten. Sein Sand strahlte so hell in der Sonne, dass sie fast geblendet waren. Am weit entfernten Horizont verschmolzen Himmel und Meer in einer nebligen Linie miteinander, so dass es beinahe unmöglich war, den genauen Punkt auszumachen, an dem sich beide berührten. Die Luft strich salzig um ihre Nasen und lud sie ein, zum Wasser hinab zu steigen.

Da die Stute keine Anstalten machte, sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, sprang Jim als erster von ihrem Rücken und seine Füße versanken sogleich im pulverfeinen, warmen Sand. Er streckte Spock die Arme entgegen und auch wenn es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, nahm Spock sie, als auch er abstieg. Die letzten Stunden, die sie an der Quelle im Wald verbracht hatten waren unbeschreiblich schön gewesen, doch das hier übertraf es noch ein Stück weit. Es war, als hätten sie beim Ritt durch die Dünen eine neue Welt betreten. Alles um sie herum pulsierte vor Lebendigkeit. Der frische Wind wehte ihnen aufgeregt entgegen und sein Flüstern drang an ihre Ohren wie geheimnisvolle Worte in einer fremdartigen Sprache. Er lockte sie zu Fuß die Dünen hinab, während die Stute prustend kehrt machte, um zu ihren Artgenossen zurück zu kehren.

Der obere Abschnitt des Strandes, der die meiste Zeit vom Meer unberührt blieb, war durchzogen mit größeren Kieseln in unzähligen Farben und Mustern; manche abgerundet, andere kantig und spitz, als wären sie gerade zerbrochen. Muscheln hingen zwischen den getrockneten Seetangbüscheln, die die Flut an besonders stürmischen Tagen bis weit hinauf geschwemmt hatte und die sich wie eine dunkle Markierung kilometerweit den Strand entlang zog, bevor sie sich in der Ferne verlor.  
Zum Wasser hin wurde der Sand der flach abfallenden Strandzunge feiner.

In rauschenden Wogen rollte das aufgebrachte Wasser heran. Hier und da brachen sich die schäumenden Wellen an einzelnen großen Steinen, die im seichteren Wasser lagen und weiße Gischt stob jedes Mal explosionsartig in alle Richtungen. Noch schien die Sonne über ihren Köpfen, doch der Wind brachte große Wolken vom Meer heran.

Hand in Hand stapften Spock und Kirk durch den Sand und schauten dem Horizont entgegen.

Spock deutete auf die dunklen Wolken, die bis jetzt noch weit draußen über dem Wasser hingen. »Es sieht so aus, als würde es bald anfangen zu regnen. Wir sollten uns rechtzeitig einen Unterschlupf suchen.«

Kirk nickte, denn auch er hatte bemerkt, dass das Wetter langsam umschlug.

»Aber zuerst testen wir das Wasser.« Der Vulkanier gab die Hand seines Freundes frei und setzte zum Sprint auf das Wasser an.

Kirk spazierte ihm seelenruhig hinterher und sah ihn in den Wellen verschwinden. In Gedanken zählte er die Sekunden, bis der pechschwarze Schopf wieder die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach. Inzwischen hatte auch er die letzten Meter zurückgelegt und stand mit beiden Füßen im eiskalten Nass. Obwohl Spock als Geschöpf des Vulkans von Kopf bis Fuß ein Wüstenkind war – Kirk konnte nicht sagen, woher er dies wusste, doch es war definitiv so - scheute er das nasse Element jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Sobald sich zeigte, dass irgendwo Wasser in der Nähe war, musste er sofort hinein, als wollte er all das nachholen, was ihm in der Kindheit verwehrt geblieben war. Und Spock war ein ausgezeichneter Schwimmer, weshalb Kirk sich nicht einmal bei diesem Wellengang Sorgen machte. Zudem hatte Spock die Lunge eines Delfins, was ihm erlaubte, über Minuten die Luft anzuhalten.

Er selbst dagegen stieß schon jetzt an seine Grenzen. Das Wasser war unfassbar kalt und er brachte es nicht über sich, weiter hinein als bis zu den Knien zu gehen. Spock wusste und akzeptierte das und versuchte deshalb auch gar nicht erst, ihn zu überreden. In diesem Punkt würden sie nie streiten, denn jeder von ihnen tolerierte die Abneigungen und Vorlieben des anderen, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen oder anzuprangern. Und diese absolute gegenseitige Akzeptanz war einer der Gründe für die Intensität ihrer Liebe.

Während Spock auf den Wellen kraulend den Rückweg antrat, ließ Kirk den Blick in die Ferne schweifen und entdeckte zu seiner Linken in einiger Ferne zerklüftete Felsformationen, die bis ins flache Wasser hineinreichten. Ihr Gestein war so hell wie der Sand unter seinen Füßen, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass sie sie in der gleißenden Sonne gar nicht gleich gesehen hatten. Er nahm die Hand über die Augen und versuchte auszumachen, ob sich dort vielleicht die Gelegenheit für einen Unterschlupf bot. Spock und er würden es herausfinden.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ihn kalte Arme umschlangen. Das Rauschen der Brandung hatte Spock die Gelegenheit gegeben, sich Kirk ungehört zu nähern. Seine frischen Lippen fielen zärtlich über Kirks warmen Hals her. Der verlor den Halt im treibenden Sand unter seinen Füßen und beide plumpsten ins flache Wasser. Zischend sog Kirk den Atem ein und robbte ein Stück höher, um der kalten Nässe zu entkommen, doch die Wellen umspülten sofort ihre Körper und dieses Mal hatte er keine Chance zu entkommen. Sich in sein Schicksal fügend, hob er Spocks Kinn an um von den salzigen Lippen zu kosten. Der Geschmack war überwältigend. Die Basisnote bestand nach wie vor aus Spocks ganz eigenem typischen Geschmack, den Kirk so sehr liebte und dieser mischte sich nun mit der Würze des endlos weiten Ozeans, mit Sonne und Wind, durchdrungen von einer blumigen Herznote nach Sommer und einem Nachklang von grenzenloser Freiheit. Unverfälschtes, reines Glück. _Berauschend_. 

 

In der Brandung liegend vergaßen sie eine Weile alles um sich herum. Erst als die ersten Regentropfen auf sie nieder fielen, fanden sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und beschlossen zu den Felsen aufzubrechen, um dort Schutz zu suchen. Der Regen nieselte gemächlich vor sich hin und er war warm, so dass die ohne Eile den Strand entlang wandern konnten. Spocks Füße stapften dabei immer wieder durch die flachen Wellen, die den Stand hinauf schwappten.  
Sie beide waren pudelnass und doch schmälerte das ihre Stimmung überhaupt nicht. Ausgelassen plauderten sie über die Ereignisse, die sie gemeinsam an diesem Tag erlebt hatten, während sie durch den Regen spazierten.

Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie bei den Felsen eine Aushöhlung zur Wasserseite hin, die das Meer dort, über viele Jahre hinweg, hinein gegraben haben musste und sie setzten sich in den warmen, trockenen Sand, während die Welt um sie herum den Rest des Tages im Regen versank.

*


End file.
